She is Mine
by Akira Whitersmirk
Summary: Namikaze Sai adalah seseorang yang kaku terkecuali dengan keluarganya yaitu keluarga Namikaze. Dapatkah ia mencairkan hati seorang gadis? /"Haha! Kenapa beris-" Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat menuruni tangga. "kau.../"Diamlah," aku mendengar ibu berbisik sembari menutup mulut naruto. "ah, apa dia pacarmu Sai?"/WARNING: Semi-M!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

SAI's POV

"Namikaze-san, Namikaze Sai"

Aku menatap dosen yang tersenyum menatapku. "Kerja bagus, garis yang tipis di bagian ini cukuplah mewakilkan polanya. Bagus sekali." aku merasakan tepukkan tangannya bahuku. Aku segera membungkuk serta menyunggingkan senyuman pada bibirku.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Namikaze Sai. Aku pikir kalian akan memutar otak setelah mendengar ataupun membaca namaku. Ya, Namikaze adalah klan yang diberikan dari ayahanda Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Setidaknya itu adalah bentuk hadiah dari keluarga besar Namikaze Minato-san, yang telah mengangkatku menjadi bagian dari keluarganya setelah ayahku meninggal karena beberapa insident waktu itu sedangkan ibuku telah lama tiada. Aku pikir ia berhasil menjadi ibu setelah melahirkanku dan melanjutkan kehidupannya 'yang lain'. Setidaknya aku selalu meyakini ia selalu tersenyum dan melihatku dari jauh, bahkan saat nafas terakhirnya. Bukankah begitu ibu?

Jangan berpikir bahwa hidupku ini menyedihkan. Aku bangga mempunyai keluarga angkat seperti mereka yang selalu mengakuiku. Minato-san dan Kushina-san, ah... maksudku ayah dan ibu selalu menyayangiku seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, dan Naruto selalu ada di sampingku layaknya saudara laki-laki kandung yang sangat ku sayangi. Ia selalu mengimbangi sifatku yang 'terlalu' kaku dan tak dapat lepas bebas serta sangat berwarna sepertinya. Kadang aku merasa iri saat melihatnya dapat berteman dengan siapapun, sementara itu aku hanya dapat tertawa lepas dengan beberapa orang yang sudah amat ku kenal.

"Sai-nii~" Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. "Ino-chan, ini sudah terlalu sore, baiklah. Apa kita akan pulang?" aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil pada bibirku menatapnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin selalu bersama nii~," aku mematung mendengar perkataannya. "aku tahu aku masih seperti anak kecil di bandingkan anak seusiaku. Aku akan tamat dalam beberapa bulan lagi dan aku berusaha untuk mendapatkan universitas yang sama dengan Sai-nii." ia memeluk bonekanya sembari tersenyum.

Perasaan hangat seketika menjalar pada tubuhku. Aku menarik tangannya perlahan dan mengecup keningnya. Tubuh kecil dan wajahnya yang terlalu kekanakan membuatku sangat menyukainya. "Doumo arigatou," aku tersenyum menatapnya. "berusahalah, aku yakin kamu dapat melampauiku."

"Umm..." ia mengangguk dan memelukku.

Aku masih sangat mengingat saat aku mengenalnya dulu.

The Story is Begin.

"She is Mine"

INO's POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku sangat cepat. Mataku berusaha mencari sesuatu dalam kerumunan orang. Aku terlalu takut sendiri saat ini. "Haha! Haha!"

Tak seorang pun yang ku kenali dari banyaknya orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku kehilangan seseorang yang berada di sampingku sekitar lima menit yang lalu.

Aku berjongkok di pinggiran jalan dan menangis. Aku terlalu takut untuk sendiri sampai seorang pemuda menghampiri dan bertanya kepadaku "Mengapa kamu menangis?" ia terlihat kebingungan saat tangisanku makin mengeras dan memekikkan telinga.

"H-hai, aku tak bermaksud jahat. Aku akan membawamu pulang kerumahku, bagaimana?" aku menatap Onyx pemuda itu dan mengangguk.

.

N

E

X

T

.

SAI's POV

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku kira tak ada salahnya menolong seorang gadis yang menangis di pinggiran jalan seperti hari ini. Ini sering kali terjadi, aku seperti orang bodoh saat aku ingin mencairkan 'kekakuan'ku dengan berbuat baik seperti Naruto. Ku akui saudara laki-lakiku memang hebat dalam mencairkan suasana dan membuat sekelilingnya hangat. Sama persis seperti ayah, aku sangat mengagumi kedua orang itu.

"Um, nii." Suara pelan itu memanggilku. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekpresi. Gadis itu tampak bingung, wajahnya kembali memucat ketakutan menatapku. Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan? Bahkan Nartuto berulang kali menyebutku sebagai 'The White Zombie' karena kulit pucat serta tak mempunyai ekspresi sedikitpun. Walaupun sering kali ibu memukul kepalanya setelah mengolokku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada kondisi seperti itu.

Aku tersenyum kaku. "Untuk sementara ini aku akan membawamu kerumahku. Besok akan ku kabari polisi bahwasanya seorang gadis kecil kehilangan ibunya di jalan Maeda dan akan membantu mencari ibumu." ia mengangguk dan bersender pada kursi kereta api yang sedang menuju distrik 15 Tokyo. Aku memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Gadis kecil di sampingku menunduk sembari memainkan tangannya. Aku tak mengerti untuk menjelaskan perasaan ini tapi-

"Nak apakah boleh aku menduduki kursi yang kamu duduki?" aku menatap seorang wanita hamil yang meminta tempat dudukku. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Wanita itu segera menempati kursiku. Aku melihatnya sedikit berpeluh, mungkin banyak sekali beban yang ia tanggung untuk hari ini. Aku sedikit terkejut melihat anak gadis kecil itu menatapku dan tak lama kemudian berdiri sama sepertiku.

"Um, aku kira tubuhku tak terlalu berat nii. Nii bisa duduk dan memangkuku." aku terbelalak mendengar kalimatnya. Setelah beberapa menit mempertimbangkan sesuatu aku pun duduk pada kursi yang ia tempati dan memangkunya. Aku dapat mencium aroma blueberry manis saat ia bersandar pada dada bidangku. Perkataan Nartuto seakan mengiang di telingaku pada saat ia bercerita bagaimana rasa sensasi yang ia rasakan pada saat memangku Sakura.

'Pervert.' Aku mengutuk diriku dalam hati dan segera menghilangkan pikiranku tentang Naruto.

"Watashi wa Nakayama Ino desu." ia tersenyum kecil. Ah, namanya Ino dari keluarga Nakayama. Seketika aku terdiam, otakku beputar cepat kebelakang. Sepertinya aku mengenal keluarga ini. Nama keluarganya tak terlalu asing bagiku. Aku akan menanyakannya pada ibu dan ayah sesampainya kami di rumah.

"Watashi wa Namikaze Sai desu." aku menatapnya.

"Sai-nii yah? Hihihi," ia tertawa kecil saat mencoba memakaikan embel-embel nii pada namaku. Manis. Wajah kecil mendominasi suara yang sama seperti anak-anak. Ia terlalu imut bagiku.

"tahun ini aku baru saja masuk ke Shiki Junior High School. Umm, yang ku rasakan hanya teman-teman baru dan lingkungan yang seperti di sekolah sebelumnya. Itu menyebalkan~." ia menggembungkan pipinya. Aku tersenyum saat menatap wajahnya yang tak lagi memucat. Perasaan hangat menjalar pada tubuhku untuk pertama kali aku terima pada seseorang yang baru saja ku kenal. Sadar atau tidak aku mengecup pipinya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ini terlalu hangat. Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap polos ke arahku.

"Hum? Nii tidak dingin lagi. Ini aneh." dia mendelikkan mata blue ocean miliknya. Aku hanya dapat tertawa kecil menatap gadis di pangkuanku saat ini.

.

N

E

X

T

.

"Tadaima."

Aku menatap mata ibu yang mendelik ke arahku. "Sai! Apa kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa pulang terlalu sore dan-"

Perkataannya terhenti saat menatap Ino yang memeluk tanganku sedari tadi. Tak lama kemudian tawa ibu memecah keheningan. Tawanya memuncak saat menatap wajahku memucat.

"Haha! Kenapa beris-" Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat menuruni tangga. "kau... Sai kau sedang ber-hmmph!" aku menatap ibu dan Naruto heran.

"Diamlah," aku mendengar ibu berbisik sembari menutup mulut Naruto. "ah, apa dia pacarmu Sai?"

* * *

Akira's Short Story

Akira: ...

Snow: Ummm? Tuan Akira kenapah? :3

Akira: Aku lega menyelesaikan chapter one.

Light: ==' payah

Akira: Diamlah, aku deg-degan. Apa aku booleh mengakuinya?

Light: kau baru saja mengakuinya.

Akira: Kurasa iya... Aku takut ceritaku garing.

Snow: Seperti gorengan? :3

Light: Kau mulai curcol.

Akira: Dan kau menggunakan bahasa planet asdfghjkl1/&* lagi.

Light: ==' maksudku curhat colongan.

Akira: Baiklah aku sempat berfikir untuk memeriksakanmu ke dokter.

Snow: Light demam yah?

Akira: Dokter hewan maksudku. #gone#

Light: asdfghjkl?! damn.

Snow: Ummmm... baiklah! **Please Review \(^O^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Chapter**

_"Tadaima."_

_Aku menatap mata ibu yang mendelik ke arahku. "Sai! Apa kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa pulang terlalu sore dan-"_

_Perkataannya terhenti saat menatap Ino yang memeluk tanganku sedari tadi. Tak lama kemudian tawa ibu memecah keheningan. Tawanya memuncak saat menatap wajahku memucat._

_"Haha! Kenapa beris-" Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat menuruni tangga. "kau... Sai kau sedang ber-hmmph!" aku menatap ibu dan Naruto heran._

_"Diamlah," aku mendengar ibu berbisik sembari menutup mulut naruto. "ah, apa dia pacarmu Sai?"_

* * *

**Disclaimer**

All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning Inside!

* * *

SAI's POV

aku membelalakkan mataku. Wajahku memerah.

"Ini bukan seperti yang ibu pi-"

"Ah, baguslah. Ayah! Lihatlah anakmu Sai ingin memperkenalkan pacar barunya!" aku dapat mendengar suara batuk ayah dari ruang keluarga. Sepertinya tersedak sesuatu. Aku mendapati ayah yang mendelik menatap Ino sesampainya ia berdiri didikatku sekarang.

"Sai, apa dia pacarmu?" ayah membuka kacamata bacanya dan menatap Ino.

"Bu-"

"Baiklah, karena Sai sudah pulang dan membawa gadis cantik, mari kita makan malam. Bagaimana?" ibu tersenyum bahagia menatapku.

"Haha, anak gadis itu bukannya I-AAARGH!" ibu menginjak kaki Naruto sebelum ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ayah hanya tersenyum kaku saat melihat kejadian itu. Apa yang sebenarnya ibu sembunyikan kepadaku?

.

N

E

X

T

.

SAI's POV

Aku hanya mendengus pelan sembari merasakan angin dingin yang menerpa tubuhku. Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk saaat ini. Apa yang ibu dan ayah pikirkan saat ini bukanlah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin kebanyakan orang merasa 'biasa' jika anak seusiaku mempunyai kekasih, tetapi tidak denganku. Anak sekolah yang baru saja akan menamati jenjang senior high schoolnya sudah mempunyai kekasih? Bahkan aku terlalu malu untuk memberatkan keluarga ini tentang masalah pribadiku. Perasaan takut masih menyelimuti jika aku mengetahui mereka kecewa dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Kadang kala aku masih merasa canggung ketika memikirkan apa yang sudah ku lakukan untuk keluargaku selama ini.

Aku menatap kedua tanganku dan menerawangnya pada pancaran sinar rembulan. Tak banyak yang dapat ku kerjakan. Berkat tangan ini setidaknya ada yang dapat ku banggakan melalui lukisan-lukisanku selama ini. Bukankah begitu ibu? Terimakasih telah melahirkanku dengan segala kelebihan untuk anakmu ini.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menetes. Salahkah jika aku merasakan kerinduanku kepada ibu dan ayah kandungku? Salahkan aku iri pada Naruto yang selalu mendapat kehangatan dari kedua orang tuanya? Rasa perih menyeruak dalam dadaku. Sakit sekali.

"Nii..." aku sedikit tersentak mendengar suara lembut itu. Aku segera menghilangkan jejak air mata yang baru saja menuruni pipi pucatku dan segera membalikkan badan untuk menatap seorang gadis yang baru saja ku kenal. Dengan sedikit harapan ia tak akan menyadari jejak cairan yang masih menempel pada pipiku.

"Apa nii menangis?" aku membelalakkan mataku. Aku terlalu takut untuk terlihat begitu lemah d depan orang baru saja ku kenal.

"Tolong jangan katakan pada ibu dan ayah, aku tak ingin memberatkan mereka." Aku merasakan kehangatan ketika Onyxku bertemu dengan Blue Ocean miliknya. Ia mengangguk. "Maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis karena bibi dan paman salah sangka tentang hubungan kita, lagi pula siapa yang ingin memacari gadis yang baru saja bersekolah pada jenjang junior high school?."

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap dirinya. Benar, dia baru saja dua belas tahun bukan? Lalu mengapa ibu mengira gadis ini benar-benar kekasihku? Bukankah aku ini terlalu kaku untuk mempunya kekasih? Naruto sering sekali mencoba menerawang masa depanku, dan ia selalu mengatakan bahwa aku akan di bawa ke salah satu biro jodoh yang paling terkemuka seantero Tokyo pada enam tahun mendatang. Kadang aku pun berpikir seperti itu, tak akan ada wanita yang ingin dengan seorang lelaki yang 'teramat sangat' kaku sepertiku.

"Nii..." gadis itu menatapku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku membelai pipinya lembut. Tunggu, aku mematung setelah melakukan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan tadi.

"G-gomen." aku membungkuk dan menundukkan kepalaku.

'Tch, apa yang telah ku lakukan?'

"Kenapa nii justru yang meminta maaf? Bukankah aku yang salah?" aku menatap wajah kecilnya lalu menggaruk tengukku yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Ehm," aku berdeham. "aku bukan menangis karena perbuatanmu atau yang lainnya. Aku hanya teringat pada kedua orang tuaku." Perasaan perih itu kembali menyeruak. Kami-sama, apa aku dapat menahan air mataku untuk kesekian kalinya?

"Umm... bibi dan paman sudah menceritakan tentang kehidupan nii," aku menatap mata itu.

Tes.

Aku tak dapat membendung perasaanku kali ini. Sakit. Aku dapat merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuhku. Nyaman. Gadis itu memelukku erat. "Jangan menangis lagi~, ku mohon~, hiks..." aku dapat mendengar sesenggukan dari bibir soft pink miliknya. "aku tak ingin nii menangis! Aku berjanji akan bersama nii agar nii tak merasa kesepian lagi! Hiks.." aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. "Arigatou Ino-chan, Doumo arigatou."

.

N

E

X

T

.

KUSHINA's POV

Aku tersenyum menatap Sai dan Ino berpelukan dari balik celah pintu kamar Sai. Sesekali tanganku menyeka air yang sudah menuruni pipiku untuk kesekian kalinya. Andaikan aku dapat merubah takdir dan menjadikan Sai sebagai anak kandungku, aku rasa tak akan ada tekanan yang ia rasakan selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Sebagai ibu angkatnya aku sangat mengerti pearasaan yang ia rasakan. Bukankah begitu nak? Aku ingin sekali mempunyai anak-anak seperti kalian. Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku walaupun kau bukan terlahir dari rahimku Sai.

"Sepertinya rencana kita berhasil," Aku mendengar bisikan Minato yang menatap salah satu putra kami yang memulai cintanya. "aku ingin iya tak merasa tertekan lagi." Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kushina..."

Aku segela berbalik. "Sssst, jangan berisik," Aku mendapati Yamanaka Iyome sang ibunda Ino yang baru saja datang untuk menjemputnya di rumah kami. "rencana kita berhasil." Aku tersenyum dan segera memeluknya erat. "Semoga Sai merasa cocok dengan Ino."

"Aku bahagia dapat berbesan dengan orang sepertimu Kushina." Aku mengangguk ketika Inoichi tersenyum melihat ku berpelukan dengan istrinya.

Aku dapat mendengar langkah kaki Naruto yang datang kearah kami. "Apa ramalanku tidak tepat? Ku kira untuk enam tahun mendatang ibu dan ayah membawa Sai ke biro jodoh terkemuka di Tokyo."

"Bakka!" aku mendaratkan kepalan tanganku pada kepala kuning Naruto.

"Arghh, Haha! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memukul kepalaku! Aku kan bisa bertambah bodoh!"

"Tak ada satu orang pun yang bodoh jika kau mau giat belajar Naruto!" wajahku memerah akibat perbuatannya.

"Sudah-sudah, lupakan tentang biro jodoh dan pukulan yang dapat membuat bodoh-" aku melihat Minato yang terlihat agak kebingungan karena suara Sai dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya.

"Biro jodoh?" aku mendapati Sai yang keluar bersama Ino dari dalam kamarnya. "Apa aku akan di bawa ke biro jodoh bu? Aku baru berumur tujuh belas tahun."

"A-ah~ lupakan saja omongan saudara laki-lakimu itu." Aku mendeath glare Naruto yang mengelus tonjolan di atas kepala kuningnya.

"Haha!" Ino berlari dan memeluk ibunya. Aku dapat melihat wajah Sai kebingungan dengan kejadian ini.

"Apa ibu yang mengabarkan kepada keluarga Yamanaka bahwasanya Ino ada disini?" aku terdiam sejenak, aku kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyembunyikan ini.

"Aku mendengar dari kepolisian bahwa Minato mengabarkan bahwa Ino ada disini." Iyome tersenyum menatap Sai yang mengerutkan keningnya. Aku pikir ia mulai berpikir keras untuk kejadian ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pertemuan Ino dan Sai sudah direncanakan sedetail mungkin. Untung Shikaku mau menolong kami dengan membuat strategi untuk itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah membawa pulang Ino, Sai." Iyome mengelus kepalanya. "Kudengar kamu pandai sekali melukis, bagaimana jika besok kamu datang mengunjungi rumah kami untuk melukis Ino? Aku sudah lama ingin menaruh lukisannya di ruang keluarga kami."

SAI's POV

Aku terkejut mendengar ajakan nyonya Yamanaka untuk berkunjung kerumahnya khusus untuk melukis Ino. Aku memandang wajah kecil itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlukis senyuman manis yang memperindah wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku ikut?" Naruto menatap nyonya Yamanaka dengan penuh harap.

"Tentu saja."

.

N

E

X

T

.

Aku menatap pagar rumah yang begitu gagah di depanku. "Sai, apa ini rumahnya?" aku mendengar bisikan Naruto dan mengangguk. "Kurasa ya, sudah tertera jelas disini." Aku melihat kembali kertas yang di berikan beberapa waktu lalu oleh nyonya Yamanaka. Aku dapat mendengar suara Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali menelan salivanya.

"Kita masuk Naruto?" aku menatapnya ragu. Beberapa lama mematung akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Blue Saphire itu menatap Onyxku agak kebingungan. Aku mencari sesuatu pada dinding pagar dan menekan belnya. Naruto yang memerhatikan sekitar tercengang oleh CCTV yang bergerak ke arah kami. Beberapa menit kemudian pagar itu terbuka.

"Ayo Naruto." aku menarik tangannya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Aku agak bingung untuk membukanya tetapi setelah beberapa lama menunggu seorang pelayan wanita membukakan pintunya dan mempersilahkan kami untuk masuk.

Terlihat dekorasi rumah yang sangat elegant bernuansa nyaman dan hangat. Perpaduan antara brown dan emerald itu sangat kontras dengan warna white menghiasi ruang tamu rumah ini.

"Nii!"

Aku menatap sumber suara yang ku kenal. Ino berlari kearahku dan Naruto.

"Uhm, Naruto-nii juga ada yah? Hihihi. Apa aku sudah cantik?" aku menatap gadis itu menggunakan gaun putih dengan hiasan permata biru pada kalungnya. Rambut blonde ikalnya terlihat elegant dengan mahkota silver yang menghiasi rambut panjangnya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kamu cantik sekali Ino-chan." Naruto memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hihihi, arigatou~."

"Ah, Sai. Kamu sudah datang?" aku menatap nyonya Yamanaka yang menghampiri kami. "baiklah, aku terlalu bingung untuk memilih ruangan mana yang bagus untuk menjadi latar lukisan Ino. Bagaimana kamu berkeliling dengan Naruto untuk melihat-lihat?" aku mengangguk pelan.

.

N

E

X

T

.

Setelah lama berjalan aku memilih taman belakang rumah kediaman keluarga Yamanaka dan mulai melukis gadis kecil itu. Blue Ocean itu sangatlah menarik setika Onyxku bertemu dengannya. Bibir kecil soft pink yang begitu manis dengan lipgloss merah muda yang melapisinya. Ia tersenyum ketika aku menyunggingkan senyum tipisku padanya.

"Sudah selesai nona." Aku tersenyum sembari lenyeka keringat yang menuruni pelipisku.

"Ung? Cepat sekali." Ino berdiri dan menghampiriku. Ia terbelalak melihat lukisannya. "Kawaii..." aku terkekeh kecil saat melihat ekspresinya. Aku merasa canggung berdua dengannya di taman. Nyonya Yamanaka harus menghadiri rapat penting hari ini dan Naruto pulang cepat karena mengurus club basketnya di sekolah.

"Ummm... ummh," Aku merasakan kecupan kecil pada pipiku. Aku sempat terkejut melihat tingkahnya. "arigatou." Ia tersenyum manis menatapku. "Doita"

"Ummm, nii..." Ia menduduki pangkuanku. "aku ingin nii menginap di rumahku malam ini, aku sudah meminta izin dengan bibi Kushina." Dan sekarang aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku mencium aroma blueberry sama pada waktu itu. Apa aku salah menyukai gadis ini?

Tanpa sadar aku menciumi lembut lehernya. Ia terlihat menikmatinya dengan desahan kecilnya. Perlahan aku menarik dagunya dengan sangat perlahan dan mengecup bibirnya. Sensasi rasa strawberry memenuhi bibirku. Aku mulai nyaman dengan lumatan kecilnya di bibirku. Untung waktu itu Naruto mengajariku tentang ini. Saudara yang unik. Aku melepaskan bibirnya lembut dan membelai rambutnya.

"Nii~..." ia memeluk leherku dan tertidur dalam pangkuanku. Aku mengecup keningnya lembut. Wajah itu teramat sangat manis bahkan saat kelopak matanya terpejam. Kami-sama, biarkan aku bahagia dengan gadis kecil ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**Akira's Short Story**

Akira: Whoaaaaa, akhirnya chapter dua selesai juga. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf karena terlihat garing pada readers. #menunduk# Maaf jika sering sekali ada typo. #bow#

Snow: Tuan messuuuumm~.

Akira: Itulah naluri laki-laki. #smirk#

Light: Bukannya kau perempuan? #lirik akira#

Akira: Jangan mengajakku untuk ribut hari ini Light. #deathglare#

Snow: Ummm... Tuan~ kenapa terlalu cepat pengupdate chapter selanjutnya? :3

Akira: Aku takut tak sempat menyelesaikannya manis. Tugas sekolahku terlalu banyak dan jadwal lesku terlalu padat. #pangku Snow#

Light: Tuan seperti apa dirimu? =='

Snow: *blushhh*

Akira: Tuan yang dapat memanjakan wanita mungkin. #kecup bibir Snow lembut#

Light: Tch... Jangan hiraukan. **Please review^^**


End file.
